


Mercy

by turtlesquare



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Character Death, Mercy Killing, Songfic, a brief character study if i can even call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesquare/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: "He holds my body in his armsHe didn't mean to do no harmAnd he holds me tightOh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comesAnd he cries and criesI know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy"





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by "Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) " by Aurora
> 
> This is really quick but the creative juices were flowing and i had to type something before I lost motivation.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

Alex wanted to believe it. But what had to be done, had to be done. Something in him ached and he knew things would be over soon; the cycle was almost over. He was so close. He could stop the infection from spreading;  _ he _ could stop it from spreading, only him. Nobody else had the bravery to end this all.

He never wanted it to come to this but there he was, hunting down his best friend, the ache inside of him growing and growing and suffocating him until all he could see was black. It was almost like he was watching through somebody else’s eyes, like he was drifting far away from it all.

Jay. Tim. Brian. Himself. That’s all he needed to do.

It hurt.

He watched as he pointed the gun at Jay; part of him said that it didn’t have to be like this. 

He pulled the trigger.

And then the ache is gone and he can see again, and he’s crouching down and he’s clutching Jay tightly in his arms as Jay slowly fades away, whispering his name.

_ Alex _ .

He’s sobbing and he can’t control it, he doesn’t know how long he has until he’s back to watching. Jay’s cold, dead eyes are staring up at him, and he can almost  _ feel _ the devotion in them; he shuts them gently and stands up.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

But he has work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like, here's a sad playlist for jay/alex :) simply titled "jay/alex"  
>  https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6CN99Z5Km5QxqcWNoecDq7


End file.
